Carressa Thorn and the mystery of Neverland ( Actual story)
by jasminejohnson41
Summary: Neverland is dying, Alvin teams up with Hook. When two teens gets stuck in the world of animation it's up to them to change the faith of Berk and Neverland, and get Carressa inspiration to write a book before next Friday. How will they do it? By believing. I do not own HTTYD or Peter Pan. This is the actual story, please read and review!


**A/N: hey everybody so hopefully you saw my trailer for this story, if you didn't then oh well. thanks for trying, and this is Carressa Thorn and the mystery of Neverland. disclaimer i do not own How to train your dragon, Rise of the guardians, Peter pan, Jane and the dragon, or any kind of animated film or series there is, they belong to the creators. and this story was inspired by Kyra Tuiama actually you might recognize some of her work here. this is mainly about her and her friend's journey to becoming writers, so...enjoy!**

* * *

** '** _Prologue..._

_Most people in the town of Burgress was unaware that anything had happened. But for a few children, that night changed their lives forever. Most notably, the life of young Jamie Bennett. In front of him stood his childhood heros. The tall and proud man with a Russian accent, Santa Claus. An elegant winged lady known as the Tooth Fairy. A large musclar rabbit with an Australin accent was the Easter Bunny. A small, mute man known as the Sandman. And most recently a...'_

_"ARGGAH!' Said Carressa Thorn as she ripped the notebook paper out of it's spiral connector, crumbled it up, and attempted to toss it out. strangely enough, the paper missed and rolled near Carressa's desk._

_ It's been three months since Carressa has discovered her 'secret talent' in writing stories and that was mostly thanks to Carressa's best friend Lola ( Linda) Everheart. Just three months ago Carressa wrote a paper on their school's winning game here in Cailfornia, after Carressa wrote the paper she showed it to Lola, and somewhere in class Lola stole it and posted it online on the school's website saying something like: ' **Cailfornia Bulls take trophy from unstoppable Diamond Dogs in last week's football game!" ** and on the bottom of the title read: Written by Carressa Thorn. Of course Carressa have forgiven Lola, but kinda wondered who she even got into the school's website._

_ BUT THAT PAPER SPREAD LIKE WILDFIRE! She has gotten comments on her Facebook page saying : " what are you going to write about next" or " can't wait til' your next update!" Carressa have even gotten a letter from her Language Arts teacher saying:  
_

_"Dear. Carressa Thorn,  
_

_ Your paper on our school's winning game was fantastic and inspiring. As a teacher I felt touched_

_on your words and feel like I was at the game myself. I hope to read your next wort of art soon._

_ Sincerely, Mrs. Daenell"_

_" If only I can write one in time." thought Carressa as she stared at her recycling bin. _

_ The bin was full of crumbled up papers, papers that Carressa has started writing in but never really finished. stories that might never be done. Right now Carressa is writing a story called ' Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon' or at least that is what the fandom calls them. What is RotBTD? exactly? It's a very popular Fandom that involves two characters from the Dreamworks company and Two more characters from the Disney company. There's Jack Frost from Dreamworks's Rise of the guardians, and Hiccup from How to train your dragon. And then there's Rapunzel from Disney's Tangled, and Merida from Disney's Brave. _

_No on knew how this fandom got started or why we would think that this is a good idea. But i guess we just fell in love with it._

_The weird part is that although everyone loves RotBTD no one had written a story about it. Carressa's classmates keep saying that she should write it, and even Lola has been bugging her about it, so here she is. Writing about four famous fictional characters that everyone loves to hear about. But what can Carressa write about? What can she do to make these characters somehow meet and do something heroic? What can she do?_

_Carressa checked her clock and realized that it was time to go to school, so she dropped her things and got ready as quick as she can._

_She draped on her favorite blue polo shirt, and some matching jeans. she scrambled over to her jewelery desk and took out her mother's old pocket watch that was attached to a gold chain that Carressa would usually wear. It was a gift from her 12th birthday, and when her mother gave it to Carressa, Carressa was also told that " Every moment is another step into destiny, if you follow it, you'll find your dreams." and " this pocketwatch would lead you to greater things." And after two years of hearing these sentences Carressa still haven't figured out what that really meant. Is Carressa destined to have any kind of dream she wanted? If so then why would this watch help her?  
_

_Carressa put on the necklace, and the pocket watch glimmered in the morning light. after brushing and combing and eating breakfast, Carressa said goodbye to her parents and headed out the door to meet up with her friend Lola, who lives six houses down from hers.  
_

_-Dd-_

_Carressa walked towards a white house with a brown roof, two cars, both Toyodas a Camry and a Corolla. Carressa didn't know what was taking Lola so long, suddenly the door opened and a fourteen year old girl with brown hair appeared wearing a pink T-shirt, and jeans, and sneakers, she also had a Disney cap with her hair tied in the back._

_ " Hey Carressa!" Lola said as she approached her friend, Lola took a closer look at what Carressa was wearing, suddenly her eyes lit up and she gasped. " Hey, that's the pocket watch from two years ago isn't it, it was given to you in your birthday!" Lola said, Carressa smiled. " Yeah I just felt like wearing it today." Carressa answered, and wondering why Lola was making such a big deal about it._

_ "That must mean something special is going to happen." Lola responded, Carressa stared at her in confusion. " Why do you think that?" she asked. " Because I'm wearing this hat," Lola pointed to her head, Carressa was still confused. " Argh! what I'm saying is that this hat ," Lola pointed towards her head again." Is from my 12th birthday. and your pocket watch," Lola pointed to Carressa's necklace. " Is from your 12th birthday...now doesn't that mean anything to you?" Lola asked.  
_

_Carressa just laughed. " Yeah okay, so these are special gifts. Now come on we're going to be late." Carressa said then she and Lola headed to school._

_-Dd-_

_Somewhere beyond the stars in a different parallel universe far from our own, lies The World of Animation! A separate world similar to ours, allows creations of both movies and television series to exist depending on what's real or not. But even in such a peaceful world where happy endings come true, there is also a great threat that anything could happen. Even bring greatest nightmares to life, or tear bonds apart, or even cause heros to fail in their journey. It would take true believers in the wonders of animation and happy endings to realize that even dark times there is still great hope. These believers would soon save this world from it's dark forces...  
_

_" Dad, Please."_

_"No."_

_"Oh, COME ON!"_

_" I said no!"_

_" Dad listen! I saw it while flying with Toothless, Alvin has a plan to completely destroy Berk" Hiccup complained to his father, but Stoick the Vast wasn't listening to his son. "Oh really? Then what are Alvin's Plans?" Stoick asked. _

_" Yeaaaaaa, that I don't know yet. We didn't exactly stayed too long." Hiccup said Stoick rolled his eyes, Hiccup continued. _

_" But that's why me and the other Dragon riders are going to Outcast island to find out Alvin's plan. If we stole away on one of their ships, we can get there and back in time to stop...well whatever Alvin is planning! It's the only way." Hiccup finished, and Stoick was still not pleased with this plan.  
_

_Stoick placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. " Hiccup, I can think of ten different ways to get answers from Alvin. But sneaking on a ship is too dangerous for you or the other riders."_

_" But if we hide our faces-"_

_" And what if you get caught?"_

_" We won't!"_

_" Well I'm not taking any chances!" Stoick raised his voice, Hiccup shut his mouth tight, Stoick clam himself down. " Hiccup, I do this to protect you, and this is my final word...no." _

_Hiccup pushed away from Stoick, a little aggressively " Fine then! If that's your choice! But remember this, If Alvin does attack and we all die!...Then I won't tell you 'I told you so'." Hiccup stormed off with Toothless close by leaving Stoick alone in the great hall,_

_" Aye, what am I gonna do with that boy?" The cheif said as Hiccup headed to Berk's Dragon Academy._

_-Dd-_

_Fishlegs heard the sounds of Hiccup and Toothless, he turned to see them enter the Arena. " Hey Hiccup, your back!" He said as he and the other Dragon riders came to greet him, Toothless went to join the other Dragons while Hiccup was mobbed by his fellow dragon riders._

_" So..." Snotlout spoke first, leading by the others, Hiccup was (at first) confused._

_"So, what?" Hiccup replied._

_" What did your father say?" Ruffnut asked, Hiccup's eyes got big, then he came up with a answer._

_" Uh, he said yes!" Hiccup lied, the others cheered, Hiccup turned to see Toothless, shaking his head, Hiccup gave him a ' Well-what-am-i-supposed-to-tell-them?' look._

_" So when do we leave?" Snotlout asked eagerly, with the others thinking the same thing, Hiccup thought nervously for a moment, then came up with another lie._

_" Uh, uh,...Tonight! Yes tonight, in...the dark. Where no one can see or hear us leave!" Hiccup said._

_" But won't we want people to hear us leave?" Tuffnut suggested, Hiccup spoke fast._

_" No...No! No,no, we do Not! want other people to know we were gone." Hiccup lied, and Toothless gave another dissatisfied look._

_" But how about our..." _

_"It's fine! Astrid...I have everything...under control." Hiccup said, breathing heavily. Astrid gave a worried face as Hiccup walked over to tend to his dragon, and she followed him._

_" Are you sure you want to go tonight?" She asked._

_"Yes, tonight...tonight is the perfect time." He answered. Astrid thought for a moment.  
_

_" Well, it looks like the Dragons are going to need some rest before we leave." She said._

_" Oh, we're not bringing the Dragons." Hiccup replied, Astrid was shocked._

_" W-Why? She asked._

_" Because, if we're going to sneak on Alvin's ship, we can't have the Dragons blow our cover. We'll...we'll leave in the cover of night, in black cloaks so no one can recognize us, and we'll take off in one of the rowboats. Then when we get to Alvin's ship we can hide below decks." Hiccup was about to discuss more of his plan, when Astrid stopped him, placing a hand on his, their eyes met._

_"Hiccup? are you sure your father approved of this plan? I mean if he did then...why are we leaving so soon?" She asked, with a worried face on. Hiccup smiled a bit._

_" It's fine Astrid...my father...just doesn't want to worry the other vikings, more than they are. Now, come on, we have a lot of preparing to do." He said, and left to tell the others more about their plan. Astrid was still unsure of Hiccup's word. But, then again...she took his word on it._

_-Dd-_

_Back in the real world, it was a normal day for Carressa and Lola. Math, Science, History, the Arts! But Carressa's Favorite part of the day was Language Arts! This week Carressa was hoping that they would get a interesting topic to learn today. Not that the others were boring, Carressa quite loved taking notes on this type of subject. The only thing she doesn't like is...  
_

_" Nice story Ressie." Said a boy that snatched Carressa's notebook. His name is Derek Coleman, ever since he and his Sy-Fy buddies transferred here from a different school they've been complete nuisances to both Carressa and Lola.  
_

_" My name is 'Carressa' I don't know how you got 'Ressie' out of that." Carressa said as she snatched the book back. Derek snickered "Whatever. And you don't really think you'll actually become a writer right? You have to be kidding me!" Derek started laughing, and so did his friends, suddenly Lola appeared between Carressa's deak and Coleman._

_"Leave her alone geek. If Carressa wants to become a writer then she'll be the best writer there is. Maybe even out win the creators of Star Wars." Said Lola, Coleman got mad.  
_

_" You leave those artists alone!" He said, Lola got closer to Derek._

_" Then you leave my friend alone. Do we got a deal?" She offered, Derek hesitated, and glance at his friends who all shrugged, then turning back to Lola he said._

_" Deal Everheart." Derek and his group left the girls, when they left Lola sat in her seat next to Carressa._

_" You didn't have to do that." Carressa said, Lola nodded.  
_

_" I know," she said as she turned her head to Coleman, and back to Carressa. " I just wanted to give that scum a piece of my mind." She said._

_" Class may I have your attention please." Mrs Daenell said, as the other kids turned to the front of the room to listen._

_" your homework assignment is to write a one page story of your choice, and you have one week to complete it." She said, then a series of hands shot up, Mrs. Daenell pointed at Derek.  
_

_" Can it be more than one page?" He asked, then glancing at Carressa who made a frown._

_" Of course Derek, as many pages as you want." Mrs. Daenell answered, she then pointed at Lola.  
_

_" Can it be a story we are already working on?" She asked, this got Carressa's attention, " why would Lola ask that?" she wondered._

_" Of course dear, but remember you'll be graded on plot, grammar, spelling, characters, and inspiration. And it can even be about a character existing right now." as Mrs. Daenell said that the bell to go home rang and everyone got up._

_" I'll see you tomorrow class." Mrs. Daenell said and soon enough every kid left the room._

_-Dd-_

_Carressa and Lola walked home together, talking about this homework assignment. " Lola? Why did you ask if the story we write can be the one we're working on? Your not hiding anything from me are you?" She asked, Lola shakes her head but quickly stopped.  
_

_" Well...yes. You see I'm working on a story on my own time and well... I was thinking that this type of assignment would help me finish it." Lola answered._

_" Care to tell?" Asked Carressa, Lola shakes her head once again this time confident. " Come on!" Carressa begged. Lola sighed. " The thing is...I never told anyone about it, because...because I don't really know how to explain it correctly. I'm sorry Carressa it'll get too confusing." Lola answered, Carressa really wants to know now.  
_

_" Please Lola, I've been your friend since the day you came here. We've been friends for years...can't you please tell me?" Carressa begs.  
_

_" Ok, but I'll tell you tomorrow how about that?" Lola negotiated, Carressa agreed. Quickly Lola changed the subject more about Carressa than herself._

_" So? Are you going to turn in the 'Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon' story next Friday?" She asked, Carressa sighs " I guess so, since I don't have anything else planned." She answered  
" Well how far have you've gotten?" Lola asked.  
" I don't know...first page?" Carressa said.  
_

_" Well...look on the bright side, if your lucky Toothless would take you to the island of Berk!" Lola said, then she and Carressa started laughing._

_" Oh yeah...and Peter Pan would take you to Neverland to defeat Captain Hook." Carressa commented, the girls continued laughing, then they calmed down and continued home, they both stopped at Lola's house._

_" Hey! My sister is home from College!" Lola said as she pointed at the car on her lawn._

_" She's back already?" Carressa questioned, Lola shrugged._

_" Must be because of the weekend. Hey, since she's here I bet we're going to see Tangled you wanna come?" Lola asked, Carressa shaking her head said " No, I think I'm going to go home and...attempt to finish my story." Carressa answered._

_" Awwwww I'm so proud of you!" Lola said with glee, the girls hugged and said goodbye as Lola headed inside and Carressa headed home._

_-Dd-_

_After dinner Carressa went up to her room to work on her story, after a couple of hours of thinking...she had nothing. Carressa was tired and frustrated, with no inspiration to write. Carressa looked up at her window to see the North star with a little star to it's left, and it was shinning very brightly tonight. Sometimes her mom would say if you wish on a star brightest in the sky, your wish would come true. ( Doesn't hurt to try right?) So Carressa stood at her windowsill gazing at the North star._

_" Starlight, starbright. First star i see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the dreams I dream tonight.." Carressa pauses for a second then continued_

_" I wish for...inspiration...on my story at least. I want to write an adventure..that everyone would like to hear, over and, over again!..."sigh* Like that' will ever happen." Carressa then closed the window._

_-Dd-_

A few hours has passed and Midnight has struck Carressa ( Still in her day clothes) just finished her other homework assignments from school. A gust of wind shot pass and a note mysteriously floated on her desk, Carressa closed the window almost certain that she closed it twice now. Carressa now noticing the note on her desk, picked it up. On the front it read To: Carressa Thorn, and there was no name to who sent it, or a return address. Carressa then opened the letter and started reading it.

" Dear, Lady Carressa Thorn,

You want inspiration?

Well you've got it! I need your help Carressa,

Neverland is in danger, and you and Lady Lola are

the only two that can save us. I need you to first go

to the North Pole ( you'll thank me later!) Then get

Hiccup and his Dragon riding friends out of Alvin's ship.

Finally I need you to take the lost boys out of Neverland,

it's not safe there. And also I need you to defeat Alvin and

Hook from ultimate doom! Thanks!

I need you Carressa, Neverland and Berk needs believers like you

and Lola! Don't worry I'll send a Dragon to come and fetch you guys.

Thank you,

Peter Pan."

" Huh? Peter Pan?" Wondered Carressa as she took another look at the note. Of course she believed in him as well as Lola but she would never think that she would get a emergency letter from him! At the moment's cue a knock ( more of a tap) was heard on her window, Carressa opened it to see no other than Toothless flapping his wings, hovering so he can reach the windowsill. Carressa didn't understand how he got there, how he was hovering, or if this was still a dream. Carressa rubbed her eyes and realized it was not! Toothless was really at her window!

" I guess I'm coming with you huh?" Carressa asked, Toothless purred as if saying "yes you do!"

Carressa opened her window more so she can climb onto Toothless's back, she placed her foot on his prosthetic then she and Toothless were off! As they both were flying Carressa took one last look as her home was getting smaller, and smaller. And then...everything went black.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of this story and I'll get back to you**


End file.
